


Castiel the Snow Angel

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, But only a smidge of Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, like really tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never thought his snow angel would come to life and he never thought he would lose him. But he never gives up hope of seeing his Castiel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel the Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Snowman  
> Again, I don't even know.  
> A little over the 100 word limit. Sorry.

As a child, Dean built a snow angel. He placed an old trench coat on it and it came to life. The snow angel said his name was Castiel and he spent the whole winter playing with Dean. For years, Castiel would appear every winter to be with Dean. One winter, when Dean was 14, Castiel said he would not be able to return again next winter. With a heavy heart, he disappeared leaving behind his coat. Dean would keep the coat with him for years until one winter, when he bumped into someone. Dean’s apology stuttered to halt as he looked at the man on the ground.

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I need to explain this because...ugh.  
> As Dean got older the magic helping Castiel live faded until it wouldn't sustain him anymore. Dean's longing all the years for Cas had Santa (or God or whoever) brought Cas to flesh and blood life and they meet again. Okay, yeah it still sucks.


End file.
